


Ballroom Dancing

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring parties and gazebos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of http://magicalstranger13.tumblr.com/ and http://humanityinahandbag.tumblr.com/

Bog tried to keep his expression schooled into neutral hate as the fairy ball continued. It was the fall festival, the beginning of the season and it all started with this ball. Bog leaned on his staff, trying not to roll his eyes at the dancing. This was his first official appearance as Marianne's fiance. So far, their reception had been very cold, but the looks Marianne kept giving everyone probably did not help. Bog pressed his lips together to keep from smiling at the way Marianne glared whenever anyone gave Bog a disgusted or fearful look. 

Dawn swung Sunny around on the ballroom floor, her face a bright ray of sunlight in the room and Bog struggled not to smile when she waved enthusiastically at him. He gave her a tiny wave of his long fingers, careful that no one saw him. 

Marianne approached Bog, carrying two goblets of punch and offered one to him. Bog took it slowly, carefully, afraid of breaking the delicate thing as he took a sip, then made a face. Marianne frowned. 

“Don't like it?” 

He swallowed, but smiled. “Just a bit sweeter than I am use to.” 

“Sorry.” 

Bog laughed low. “Don't be.” 

Marianne suppressed a slight giggle as she moved to stand closer to him. “Sorry about all of this.” 

Bog frowned. “Why are you sorry?” 

Marianne made a face. “The idiots.” She waved her hand around to take in the ballroom, but Bog just shrugged. “Not your doing, my love.” Marianne smiled when he said 'my love.' 

They stood there, both looking uncomfortable and a bit awkward to be there. Marianne wore a gown with long slits on the side to keep her legs free and matching tights underneath, because one never knew when butts where going to need kicking, even at a ball. The color was a deep almost purple blue that looked beautiful on her. Bog tried not to stare at her, but she looked so uncomfortably cute. 

Her hair though still showed that she and Bog had—up until the last possible moment before the party—been sparring. 

Marianne rocked back on her heels, watching the the dancers, the twinkling fall lights, and felt the cool breeze coming into the ball room from the open balconies. She was also aware of the stares that Bog still received, the fact that he would never dance, not wanting to give the fairies anything to laugh about behind their backs. She loved going to goblin festivals; Bog was so much looser and they had more fun. 

She glanced at Bog, thinking how handsome he looked standing head and shoulders above everyone. Then she grinned even more. She just thought of a way to make the ball more fun for the both of them. She reached over and took Bog's hand. “Come on.” 

Bog groaned. “Please don't try to make me dance. It will end badly for everyone involved.” 

Marianne laughed. “Trust me. Come on!” 

She tightened her grip on his hand and led him outside. They still received plenty of stares, but Marianne was far beyond caring. 

Outside, the evening air was cool, but the sky was clear, the stars out, which made the sky look brilliant. They walked hand in hand, enjoying the fact that they were alone, the sounds of the party a distant hum as they walked further into the darkened fields. After a bit, she found what she was looking for; it was hanging from one of the larger plants, a fairy gazebo. 

She pointed it out to Bog, then with a smile and a tug of his hand she leaped into the air. They flew gently into the gazebo, which swung slightly as they landed. Some fey lights were dancing among the flowers and leaves, giving the night a magical quality, much like the night they fell in love. Marianne sat on one of the seats in the gazebo, pulling Bog with her. He sat, his long legs a bit awkward in the fairy size gazebo, but he managed to fold up enough to sit beside her. 

“So why are we here?” He looked down at her and she gave him a quick smooch on the tip of his nose. “We are here to have our own party, no onlookers or sour faces. Just you, me and the night.” Bog's smile was huge and genuine. She felt his whole body relax next to her. 

“Thank you, Marianne.” 

She blushed, loving the way he said her name. They sat quietly for a while, their hands held between them, but then the gazebo swung very softly in the evening breeze. Bog surprised her by whispering, “Would you like to dance?” 

Bog moved out of the gazebo, leaving his staff inside and held out his hand to her. She grinned, flying over and taking it. He tugged her gently into his embrace, one hand going around her waist, the other holding her hand out. His wings moved slowly, yet powerfully, her own matching his and they moved together, turning in a slow circle in the air. Bog started to hum, creating music just for them. She laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes, letting him guide them through air. She glanced up to see him looking down at her with those incredible eyes of his. “Kiss me,” she whispered. Bog blushed, but grinned and said, “Anything for my lady.” They spun in a slow circle as they kissed, arms moving to wrap tightly around one another. 

Their kissing became more heated, forcing Marianne to pull away just enough to whisper, “Let's go back to the gazebo.” Bog nodded in agreement and the two of them zipped back, their entrance setting the gazebo to swing wildly for a moment. They landed on the wooden floor, Marianne forcing Bog onto his back so she could straddle him. Bog chuckled, letting her be in charge as she leaned over him rubbing her nose against his slowly and then ran her open lips over his mouth, barely touching his lips with hers. Just the slight, feather touching of their mouths sent shivers through him. He slowly dragged the tips of his claws along her sides evoking goosebumps to across her skin. “Are you sure you want to, here?” he asked her quietly, but Marianne sat up and licked her lips. “Yes Bog, right here, right now.” 

Bog swallowed, but smiled “All right.” He reached up and slid his fingers into her hair, holding the back of her head as she leaned in to kiss him, a slow burn building from a slow kiss. Tongues moved, feeling each other sliding across teeth to her biting his bottom lip, purring as his fangs slid across her tongue. Bog moved his hands down her shoulders as he slid his lips along her jaw. Marianne arched her neck so that he could kiss his way down it, making the sensitive skin shiver, but then he bit down, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough that she could feel the pressure of his teeth. He started to suck slowly, his tongue moved back and forth, then sucked again on the soft area of her neck. She growled back in her throat as one of his hands moved over her breast squeezing gently, his palm sending heat through her dress. She moaned softly as he nibbled along her collarbone. 

She moved so that it was her turn to nuzzle his neck. She nibbled her way along his jaw and down his neck. Bog groaned softly as she bit his neck, her hand crawled down his chest . He slid his hand up her skirt feeling the material of her stockings and tried not to rip them as his fingers traveled up higher along the back of her thigh. She was so aroused that she tried grinding her hips against him, but the dress was a bit of a distraction. All that flower cloth balling up until finally she stood up with a snarl, surprising Bog. She shimmied around in the small space until she got the skirt off and tossed it out the gazebo, then out went the shoes and the stockings, until Bog had a very naked fairy standing over him. 

Bog gasped. “Marianne.” He sat up and pulled her to him. She stumbled a little, but then his tongue slid against her intimate place as his hands moved up to cradle her rear holding her to him. He nibbled against her softly after he licked, flicking his tongue against her most sensitive spot and her wings had to fling out so that she could keep her balance against the moving gazebo and the way he was making her vibrate. He dropped back down but pulled her with him so that she was on her knees over him. His mouth and tongue set to exploring her sex. Marianne cried out and grabbed the top of his head, trying to hold on, but at the same time trying to avoid digging her nails into his scalp as his tongue and teeth did wicked things to her. Marianne rocked her hips against the movements of his tongue until she finally stiffened and cried out. Bog tightened his grip as he buried his tongue in her, his lips against her, sucking softly as she shuddered and rocked. 

She backed up from him, panting, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him. “That was amazing.” Bog actually blushed, which made her need for him spike and spread warmly through her. She smiled slowly and turned so that her hips were again toward him, but her mouth was now seeking out his own heat. 

Bog pulled her hips down to him. He groaned against her and the vibration of his want made her already very sensitive core even more sensitive as she trembled and moaned. Bog gasped, feeling her mouth along his length and started to lick and suck at her again as she pressed her lips against his erection. Her tongue twisted, sucking her way up and down taking in as much of him as possible. Bog buried his tongue inside her, his claws gently dug into her hips as he twirled his tongue around. Finally, they both reached the point where they could no longer go on. Bog was so ready that his whole body was trembling, especially when she peaked again, releasing his erection as she cried out, arching her back, her wings shimmering and vibrating out. “Oh, Bog!!!” 

The gazebo swung wildly as they shifted position again. Bog rolled Marianne onto her back, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder as she dug her fingers into his upper arms and yanked him toward her. He used his wings to help with keeping balance as the gazebo swung. He pushed deeply into her, wrapping his hand around the thigh over his shoulder and pressed the other hand down on the floor of the gazebo by her head where his claws dug into the wood of the gazebo floor. He bumped his head once or twice in the small space, but moved onto his knees to get better leverage in the swinging contraption as Marianne cried out again holding onto Bog as if her life depended on it. Their lovemaking took on a rapid frenzy, amplified by the swinging of the gazebo as they both raced together to the accumulation of their pleasure until both of them were crying out. 

They held onto one another as the gazebo swung slowly, eventually coming to a stop as they panted and snuggled. Finally, the rocking became just a gentle sway as they laid on the floor. Bog wrapped his body around her, folded up in the small space, with her curled against him, snuggled against his chest. “You think anyone missed us?” Bog whispered nibbling at her pointed ear. Marianne giggled snuggling closer, “Nah.” Then Bog chucked, “Your clothes are outside, on the ground.” Marianne cursed. 

Dawn was looking up at the gazebo, her eyes huge and unblinking. She held what looked to Sunny like a skirt. Dawn stood still and stared at the gazebo up above them that had been swinging wildly a few moments ago, but was now settling down to a lazy rocking. Sunny watched Dawn; he was beginning to worry about her. “Dawn?” 

Her head snapped over to Sunny and she groaned. “We can never go to the gazebo again! EVER!!”


End file.
